The Return of the Phoenix
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: Ranma 1/2 X:Over with Harry Potter. The trio arrive at Platform 9 3/4.....UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue Revised

Author: Kai-Lun-Mau  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2 so please dun sue me this is something i am writing simply for enjoyment  
  
AN: This is a Crossover containing Harry Potter and Ranma 1/2 now I apologize for any irregularities as I live in the UK and the Ranma Series has never been televised and I can't afford the $160 a series to buy them on DVD plus the stores only have up to book 20 of the graphic novels so I'm uses info gleaned from other sources this is also my first attempt at Ranma fan fic so be gentle  
  
The Return of the Phoenix  
  
Prologue  
  
Phoenix Mountain rang with the sobs of the 17-year-old Martial artist. He cradled the body of his fiancé in his arms. "Please...please wake up... I'm sorry I'm sorry.... please Akane open your eyes!" He rocked her back and forth, he had failed her, he swore he would protect her and he failed her. He flinched as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  
  
"She is gone Ranma...." Ryoga stood at his rivals back sick with pain anger and grief but he knew that what he felt was shallow in comparison to Ranma's pain. "Let her go Ranma..."  
  
"NO!" He gathered her tightly against him his tears sliding down his face to land softly on Akanes cooling skin "AKANE!" He soul wrenching cry reverberated around what remained of the chamber slowly gather in strength time the chamber rocked with the sound and the ceiling started to crack and Ranma's head fell back and he screamed in pain in fury and heartache and he felt something inside him snap and it released it's self through his pain his eyes for a single moment burned the blue orbs replaced with burning inferno's and he screamed and screamed till his voice cracked and he fell silent once again cradling her body against him...  
  
Her eyes fluttered open Her gasp of breath lost in the sound of his scream and she stared up into the face of her love and she began to weep at the pain she saw etched on his handsome face. Gently she reached up and she softly rested her palm on his cheek.  
  
He flinched at the touch on his cheeks his eyes opening and his crystal blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown and he stared in shock...."A..Akane?"  
  
"Ranma...no...baka...." Her eyes closed and she snuggled up against him weary beyond belief  
  
*******************  
  
Two thirds of the way across the world Albus Dumbledore sat bolt upright in his seat in his office his mouth falling open in shock as Fawks Perked up and started to sing, his phoenix song filling the room with its sorrowful music it's tears rolling from it's golden eyes. Sitting back he steepled his long fingers and sat staring at nothing in particular lost in thought at this new piece of information. *Well at long last...the Phoenix has awakened....*  
  
*******************  
  
He sat outside the Weaseley's home staring up at the stars lost in thought, his eyes closed his black hair tousled his lightning bolt scar clearly visible on his forehead. Even in the dim light from the moon tears trickled from emerald green eyes as once again he was haunted by the imagine of Cederic lying there dead in that cemetery and the sound of Voldemorts shrill laughter filling his ears. "Please...please make it stop... I'm sorry...I'm sorry I let you die."  
  
Slowly he curled up into a ball on the small bench his sobs filling the air and he flinched as he felt a pair of small arms slip around him drawing him close.  
  
"Please Mione....please make it stop hurting."  
  
Herminione felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks at the pain she heard in Harry's voice...Her small arms sliding around him pulling her against him rocking him gently making gentle shushing noises. She might not have the nerve to tell him to his face but she just couldn't deny she loved the boy who lived and seeing him in such pain was breaking her heart. "I'm here Harry...it's going to be ok."  
  
From his bedroom window, Ron stared down at the two on the garden bench a scowl on his face hatred and jealousy blazing in his eyes. "Always the important one, always in the limelight aren't ya Harry...even taking Herms from me...well not this time..." Climbing back into his bed Ron settled into sleep and dream of being the famous one and not Harry.  
  
********************  
  
He sat on the Tendo roof staring down at the debris from the failed wedding even a week later, all the damage had not been repaired. Akane wasn't talking to him again and the old freak had destroyed his last chance at a cure. At least the fiancés had backed off all of em', realizing they'd gone to far this time. He blinked as a small shape slowly flew towards him and over his head whilst dropping a creamy brown envelope into his lap. "What the hell...probably yet another challenge." With a deft flick of his wrist he broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read  
  
'Dear Mr Saotome I would like to'......  
  
*To be continued* 


	2. Porkchop Express Revised

The Return of the Phoenix Author: Kai-Lun-Mau  
  
Chapter 1: Pork Chop Express  
  
'Dear Mr. Saotome,  
  
We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list necessary books and equipment. A representative of our Teacher staff will arrive at your home on the 31rst of July to accompany you Diagon Alley to purchase your equipment  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress`  
  
His life being as weird as it was Ranma didn't automatically burst out laughing at what was listed on the letter all he could really see was Witchcraft and wizardry and a cure for his Curse. Leaping from the roof, he landed lightly on the gravel path of the Tendo's yard and turned heading into the house to check the calendar...*30th of July huh.... that means they'll be here tomorrow.... question is what do I do about Akane....*  
  
Akane sat at her bedroom window watching the sunset. She knew she should be angry, livid in fact, after everything that happened he still couldn't say that he loved her, not that it mattered really. After Jusendo everything had changed...Ranma had changed, he had killed a god to save her life, she didn't need him to say he loved her for her to know. No... what she was mad about was Shampoo and Ukyo and their explosive cooking, and Ranma had a cheek to call her cooking dangerous. No... because of them, she was still Akane Tendo when she should really be Akane Saotome but she was to depressed to be angry, since the wedding disaster Ranma had been avoiding her spending all his time on the roof or in his room except at meal times, he was probably mad at her for not telling him about the cask of spring of the drowned Man that had arrived for him...not that she blamed him, because of her his last chance at a cure was gone. She watched him...so graceful...so balanced as he leapt from the roof landing lightly in her yard next to the koi pond and watched him enter the home. She started drawn from her thoughts at a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Akane can I come in and talk?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her door trying to fight back the tears as she saw the look on his face...a determined expression and she just knew he was here to call off their engagement. "I...I'm sorry Ranma..." That was too much for her and she burst into tears all the stress from the wedding and Jusendo sent her bawling curling into a ball on her bed trying to hide her tears from him. A pair of muscular arms slid around her pulling her against a well-defined chest her face burying it 'self in the red silk her tears soaking the material.  
  
"Akane why are you crying?" His big callused hands swept gently through her blue black hair offering comfort to the girl he held in his arms....god how he hated to see her cry, they may not have gotten married but Ranma knew that one day he would marry this girl, he killed for her and he knew if he had to he would kill again  
  
"You lost your cure because of me Ranma....first the cursed springs....then the cask....it's all my fault now you will never be cured..." Her small hands clenched around his shirt tugging him closer to him in a desperate act for nearness. "Please...please don't break our engagement"  
  
Ranma sat there stunned..."Wha...what?" He cupped her chin tilting her face up so their eyes would meet. "Why would I do that you Macho Tomboy your cooking maybe toxic you might mallet me for no reason but if I haven't broken it off yet why would I break it off now?"  
  
Akane Hiccoughed "Baka...." She slipped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him her eyes red from her tears and her cheeks stained. "Why do you stay with me?" She looked deep into his blue eyes looking for an answer. "I'm not cute I can't cook I'm a terrible martial artist....Shampoo and Ukyo are much better than me..."  
  
Ranma sighed and leaned down his forehead resting gently against hers. "I want to tell you a story....it was about when I first fell in love, it was shortly after I got cursed when I was at my lowest point and this girl...the most beautiful girl I ever saw stopped her sister from squeezing my cursed forms breasts it hurt....a lot and this girl...asked me if I wanted to be friends..."  
  
Akane closed her eyes tears once again forming at the corners. "Wh...who was that girl?" She asked quietly her voice little above a whisper.  
  
"Her name is Akarrrrrrgh!!!"  
  
Akanes eyes snapped open in shock at Ranma's yell to see P-chans little teeth chomping on Ranma's ankle. She saw red all the anger from the past few days and just when Ranma was about to tell her he loved her he started picking on P-chan. "RANMA NO BAKA!" In her hands her massive chi mallet appeared and caroomed straight down onto Ranma's head just like always.  
  
Not like always, enough was enough for the pigtailed martial artist and he reaches up with his hand the mallet head thudding into his palm. He glared at Akane. "Right enough is enough. I ain't picking on your damn pig. He bit me like he always does!" He reached down and he grabbed Akanes wrist hard and dragged her to her feet grabbing the little pig by his yellow and black bandanna. P-chan squealed in terror he could see the look of murder in Ranma's eyes as the Martial artist stalked down the hallway towards the bathroom Akane in tow.  
  
"Stop your hurting my arm!" Akane tried to drag her arm from his grip but she couldn't, she couldn't believe how strong Ranma was.  
  
"You want to know why I'm always fight with Ryoga....why I'm always picking on P-chan!" He kicked the bathroom door hard the hinges tearing free and the door slamming into the wall as he stormed inside and he held the squealing piglet above the bath. "You little porker you used my vow against me...you have stained my honor and Akane's....you have this coming." He released the bandanna and the little piglet feel into the hot water with a splosh. Several minutes later Ranma frowned. "Damn either he can hold his breath for a long time of the lost boy's drowned."  
  
"Wha...what are you doing...why hasn't P-chan crawled out yet...." Akane stared at the bath a feeling of horror anger and dread surging through her body.  
  
Ranma snorted and he reached into the Furo and grabbed the drainage plug and pulled it out smirking as the water started to swirl away a mop of black hair becoming visible at the surface. "Hey P-chan I ain't seen you since the wedding."  
  
Akane stared at the black hair and more importantly the yellow and black bandana that was keeping that hair from a certain lost boy's eyes. "Ry...Ryoga!" Slowly her battle Aura started to glow surrounding her in a bright red nimbus that radiated anger.  
  
"Wa...wait Akane I can explain....It's...Its all Ranma's fault!" Ryoga stammered a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head his finger pointing at Ranma. "You Bastard!" Ryoga quivered with anger beginning to glow a sickly green as despair filled his body Akane knew his secret she would hate him forever now. "You swore you would keep it a secret!"  
  
Ranma just shrugged staring at the lost boy his blue eyes artic cold as he wrapped himself within the Soul of Ice "Honor is meaningless if it is used to hurt the one you love. I'm tired of your bullshit Ryoga I'm tired of you taking advantage of Akane it's done."  
  
Ryoga cupped his hands a green ball forming between his palms. "SHI SHI...."  
  
He never finished as a cry of "Ryoga No Baka!" filled the bathroom and a massive Hammer slammed into his skull imbedding him in the floor. He bounced upwards only to be caught on the upswing sending him flying through the roof He voice trailing into the distance with his battle cry of "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT RANMA!"  
  
Ranma turned to speak to Akane letting the soul of ice go only to be slapped solidly across the face planting him in the wall. "I HATE YOU!" Akane turned and stormed out of the bathroom tears running down her face. Ranma pulled his face outta the tiles and shook his head clear. "Uncute tomboy." He mutters as he walks down the hallway to Akane room. He pulls the Letter from his pocket and he slips it under the door to her room and he turns walking back to his own room to pack his meager possessions.  
  
*To be continued*  
  
An: Dun ya just hate cliffhangers. For those of ya interested I am gonna try and update daily depends on how the story goes.  
  
Thanxs for the reviews people and Sonic to answer your questions 1: I think Harry and Mione make a better couple and 2: I don't really like Ron... I know most of ya who have read Harry potter would say he's Occ but I don't think so when you see how he act's in book four...even in book one he is looking for a way to get out of his brothers shadows and in book one I feel he's friends with Harry for his own gain. In Book 4, we see how he gets extremely jealous of Harry even when he should know the articles aren't true. 


	3. What the hell is Hogwarts Revised

FanFiction.Net The Return of the Phoenix Author: Kai-Lun-Mau  
  
Chapter 2: What the hell is Hogwarts  
  
That night around the dinner table was a subdued affair. Akane refused to come down from her room screaming at whoever came to her door to check on her. Even screaming at Kasumi, which sent the house reeling in shock, nobody had ever screamed at her before. Nodoka sat impassively every now and them reaching to stroke the silk wrapped bundle she wore on her back as Genma turned to his wayward son his trademark frown on his face while Soun sat across the table cutting loose with his patented My baby girl screamed at me wail slowly starting to flood the dining room. "Well boy what did you do to your fiancé this time!"  
  
"I din't do nothing to that over violent tomboy!" He scowled and folded his arms across his chest glaring at his Pop's. "I went upstairs to try and sort things out with her and that damn pig of hers bit me again, naturally I was the one picking on the pig and she tried to mallet me." That trademark smirk of his slipped on to his frowning face. "So I gave her a reality check and now she's blaming me."  
  
"Now son that wasn't very manly of you was it." Nodoka used the Saotome Matriarch secret technique to bring her son into line and was shocked when it seemed to fail.  
  
"Sorry Mom but that's not gonna work this time, she's violent bad tempered and she never listens, I killed for her, I even broke my word as a martial artist because she means more to me and still she tries to hit me, not anymore."  
  
Genma scowled. "You broke your word?....Oh why did the fates lumber me with such an ungrateful boy!" He didn't get any further as He splashed down in the Koi pond from Ranma's throw.  
  
"Something to say pop?"  
  
The Panda just growlfed and climbed out of the pond and stalked towards the door. Nodoka sent her husband a sharp glare. "You'll stay outside till your fur dries your not tracking water over Kasumi's clean floors. The Panda whipped out a sign #But it's dinner time and I'm hungry!#  
  
Ranma snorted and looked at his mom waiting for her to demand seppuku. "I'm tired of this mom every time something always comes up and it gets between me and Akane and she always blames me for it, not anymore. I received a letter today and it may be my last chance of finding a cure for my curse." He smirked knowing this was the perfect bait for his mom. "I've been invited to join a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, if anyone's gonna have a cure for a magical curse I'd say that they would have it wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh my manly son, son you'll be a real man again, I'm so happy!" Nodoka gushed from her spot at the table whilst Soun Wailing changed pitch  
  
"Wahhhhhh now the schools will never be joined Ranma's leaving again!"  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi raised a hand to her mouth in surprise. ((AN: What expecting something else?)) Whilst Nabiki raised a finely shaped eyebrow staring down at the pigtailed Martial artist. "Running away again huh Saotome, leaving my little sister behind, you already forgotten what happened the last time you went gallivanting off for a cure?"  
  
Ranma whirled to face her for a moment as their eyes locked the blue orbs where replaced by the fiery ones that he developed at Mount Phoenix. "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" His chest heaved in anger as the mercenary girl flinched at the heat in his words and the fire in his eyes. "Tomorrow somebody from the school will be arriving to talk with me about what the school is about, and if ANY of you mess this up for me I'll never forgive you!" He scowled and stood leaving most of his dinner untouched and turned away from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore." With that, he turned and headed upstairs to his room leaving the occupants of the dining room to massive facefault at a Saotome not eating his dinner.  
  
*******************  
  
Akane lay in her bed curled into a ball her tears had stopped she just felt empty now and so hurt. In her hands she clasped the letter to Ranma, she knew he was leaving and now after what happened in the bathroom she was sure she had lost him, *damn Ryoga I thought he was a my friend, that, that...PERVERT!* A soft knock at her bed room door made her sit up a scowl on her face. "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Akane I'm coming in."  
  
"Go away Ranma I don't want to talk to you." Akane scrunched up the letter in her hands tears once again threatening to spill from her eyes. *GAH why can't I stop crying it's not like I love.......* She just couldn't do it anymore she just couldn't lie to herself.  
  
"Tough Akane I'm coming in to talk and this time your gonna listen" The door pushed open and the pigtailed martial artist made his way inside and closed the door leaning against the wood staring down at her an unreadable expression on his face. "You read the letter?" Akane just nodded not trusting herself to speak to him. "Good then you probably know why I'm here, I'm leaving Akane this could be my last chance for a cure and I need to take it."  
  
"So go...why are you still here it's not like anything's keeping you here Ranma."  
  
"No....that's not true Akane, there's something keeping me here, someone really, and I can't go till I tell her something really important...I love you." He watched her from his place at the door the shock in her eyes quite amusing.  
  
"Akane I'm tired of fighting I'm tired of you hitting me and if I go to this school I don't know when I'll come back, but I dun wanna go without telling you how I feel and without doing this." He stepped away from the door and kneeled at the side of her bed taking her hand in his and very slowly slipped a simple gold band onto her finger, no gemstone just a plain gold band. "Akane Tendo will you marry me?"  
  
Akane sat there staring at him totally struck dumb by his proposal a large sweatdrop forming on the back of Ranma's head as he waited for answer. Suddenly she burst into tears; this day was too much for her fragile grip on her emotions and she leapt into his arms wrapping hers around his neck covering his face in soft kisses each punctuated by a yes. "What took you so long Baka?"  
  
"Yeah, well I was terrified you'd mallet me and tell me no...." Ranma leaned up and caught her lips with his own giving her a deep passionate kiss...his first real kiss and was he enjoying it.  
  
Standing outside the door was Kasumi her soft smile replaced finally with a genuine one as she made her way down the hall to her own room. *Congratulations Immuto Chan it took you long enough.*  
  
******* 31 July*******  
  
Dumbledore stood outside the gates looking at the destruction in the yard wondering if he had arrived to late, if the death eaters had arrived before him. Reaching up he rang the bell and waited patiently. A tall beautiful looking girl opened the gate and smiled at him he smiled in return feeling a wash of peace flow over him, maybe he wasn't to late after all  
  
Kasumi smiled at the strangely dressed gentleman at the gate. "May I help you?"  
  
Dumbledore pulled off his hat and bowed "Yes I am looking for a Ranma Saotome please."  
  
"Oh my, I'm afraid all challengers are supposed to make their way round the back door."  
  
"Oh, your mistaken Miss, I'm not here to challenge young Ranma I am here about an invitation he received." Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the girls expression as the calm smile once again slipped onto her face  
  
"Ahhh, we were expecting you Sir, My apologies would you please come in we were about to have break...." She never finished as the cry HENTAI! Filled the air and the sound of breaking glass that showered onto the gravel as a pig tailed martial artist that sailed perfectly into the koi pond from Akanes window.  
  
Dumbledore stared in shock as the wet martial artist climbed out of the pond now very clearly female with red hair. "Excuse me...but what just happened."  
  
Kasumi sighed; they had made such progress last night. "Please forgive my little sister and her fiancé they are a little.... insanely violent sometimes, it's nothing, would you like some tea?"  
  
Dumbledore facefaulted into the grass in surprise. Ranma looked at the newcomer then turned to Kasumi the mumbled words just audible, words like Tomboy and violent maniac that caused Kasumi peaceful expression to change to a slight frown. "Ranma Kun this gentleman is here to see you."  
  
Ranma looked the old man up and down the old ghoul and the letch had caused him to be very wary when dealing with older people. "Challenge?"  
  
"No, no Ranma-kun this is the representative of the school you were talking about."  
  
"Um excuse me but isn't Ranma Saotome male?" Dumbledore let his gaze wander back and forth from Kasumi and Ranma for the first time in years somebody had surprised him not once so far, but twice  
  
Ranma looked at the man his patented catchphrase rising to the occasion. "I'M A GUY!" He glowered and turned heading into the house and the kettle on the stove. Dumbledore just followed him and Kasumi in stunned silence what exactly had he walked into. He stared as Ranma poured the kettle over his head an amused half smile appearing as the buxom red head turned into the muscular young man.  
  
"Would someone care to explain?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Ancient Chinese curse, fell into cursed spring, now cold water turns me into a girl, hot water changes me back." A smile blossomed on Ranma's face. "Do you think your school could have a cure?  
  
"I'm afraid I cant help you Ranma but we have several department at Hogwarts dealing with curses potions counter curses magical maladies. I'm sure in time we'll find a way to cure you, in the meantime you could use the time to learn magic and the mystical arts."  
  
Ranma frowned hoping that he'd get his answer right away. "I guess slim chance is better than no chance." He settled down at the table waiting for breakfast talking quietly with Dumbledore about the school as the rest of the people in the house. Akane sat in her usual spot next to Ranma a slightly guilty expression on her as glanced at her fiancé. "So if you don't mind my asking Sensei where is this school of yours anyway, I've never heard of it before, because you don't exactly look Japanese."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he pulled a small bag from inside his cloak. "Lemon Drop?" Ranma and Akane shook their heads in the negative. "I'm not surprised you've never heard of Hogwarts as it's location is kept secret from the muggle world."  
  
Ranma blinked. "What the hell is a muggle?"  
  
"Sorry a muggle is non magical folk." Dumbledore smiled. "Anyway Ranma, have you decided whether you are going to join Hogwarts or not?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "I'm not sure sensei, I have a lot of reason to go but one very big reason to stay. " Under the table his hand slipped into Akanes and squeezing gently. Akane just stared at him in shock.  
  
"N...no Ranma, I can't be the reason you lose your cure....not again, you have...have to go."  
  
Soun sat at the table. Bawling his eyes out his wail alternating between Ranma is leaving and Our children are getting together.  
  
Genma frowned the boy couldn't leave he was his retirement plan. He glanced at the old man and smirked noting he wasn't paying attention to his breakfast plate so using the Saotome speed eating techniques snagged a pickle from Dumbledore's plate; even before he could finish the maneuver he found what looked like a chopstick pointed at him.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore smiled at the fat balding martial artist and reached out plucking the pickle from the now stationary mans chopsticks. Genma struggled to move finding himself frozen solidly in place.  
  
Ranma stared a gleam appearing in his eyes. "You can teach me this stuff?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Yes Ranma, depending how quickly you can learn."  
  
Nodoka scowled at her husband and then turned that scowl to her son. "As much as I'm proud of you my son it's not very manly to leave your fiancé behind."  
  
Dumbledore sighed at the dejected look that appeared on Ranma's face. "Well this is easily solved...Miss Tendo I here by extend you an official application for you to attend Hogwarts, as the head master it is my right to offer you a place."  
  
Akane turned to look at Dumbledore her jaw hitting the floor whilst Nabiki scowled, this smelt wrong why was this man so determined that Ranma attend his school  
  
"Ya hear that Akane you can come to!" Not caring who was at the table Ranma wrapped his arms around Akanes waist and kissed her.  
  
Nodoka, Soun, and Nabiki all facefaulted at the sight whilst Akane stiffened in his arms from shock and pushed him away "PERVERT!" Without thinking, her mallet formed in her hands and she started to swing but suddenly stopped when she saw the hurt and expectant expression on Ranma's face. "I...I'm sorry Ranma.... old habits die hard...."  
  
Ranma smiled when the mallet vanished again and slipped his arms around her again. "It's ok Ak-chan you didn't hit me so that's a start."  
  
"Well Miss Tendo is you coming?" Dumbledore stood stretching reaching up to scratch the tip of his crooked nose.  
  
Akane stood and looked around the table a painful look on her face as she looked at her father her sister and then Ranma. "H...Hai..."  
  
***To be continued***  
  
AN: Another chapter done feels weird as I'm usually writing at 2am in the morning... I wish the muse would have a better sense of time keeping. I know there hasn't been much mention of Harry Ron or Hermione but in the next few chapters I'm gonna try and focus on them. As for comments about Akane being totally wrong with Ranma I gotta disagree as I am happily engaged, have twins on the way and when me and my future wife met we HATED each other the only difference between R&A's fight and ours is my girlfriend didn't hit me with a mallet.... 7 years later we are very much in love and we still fight  
  
I just wanna say thanks to the people who have reviewed so far and I hope the story lives up to your expectations  
  
As for throwing Hermione at Harry I don't feel that's the case through the first 4 books I feel there is something there between the two even if Harry does act a bit clueless....remember they are only 15 years old 


	4. Cruciooooooooooh Hell Revised

The Return of the Phoenix Author: Kai-Lun-Mau  
  
An: At the moment I'm redecorating so my Harry potter books are packed away so if I don't spell certain place correctly or spells properly be kind enough to send me a msg with the correct spellings and I'll fix it Also looking for a pre reader lemme know if you're interested  
  
Chapter 2: Crucioooooooooooh Hell!!!  
  
Harry sat at the table outside Florean Fortescues's Ice cream Parlor looking at his two friends trying to hide the frown that threatened to wipe the smile from his face, something had changed these days; Ron would talk to he and Mione less and less, and half the time it would be scathing sarcasm or just plain anger. Harry didn't like it; this was more like the Ron he encountered when Rita Skeeter was printing those lies about him. Mione was no better, for days, she had barely spoken, even going out of her way to avoid him and Ron and this hurt Harry. He was determined he would get to the bottom of it.  
  
Hermione sighed and set her spoon down in the empty ice cream container and glanced at Ron trying not to start crying she was just so mad at him. "I'm going to Flourish & Blotts to get my books." She stood and turned running off into the crowds.  
  
Ron just watched her go *Little tease* he thought he turned to face Harry noting the expression on the boy who lived face. "What Harry?"  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out what happened between my two best friends is all and why you've been acting like a pratt for the past week."  
  
Ron snorted. "Oh yeah the famous Harry Potter always trying to fix everything." Ron folded his arms across his chest. "Just leave it alone Harry."  
  
Harry tossed his spoon onto the table in disgust. "What is going on with you and Mione Ron, you're my best friends and I'd like you to stop bickering so we can be friends again."  
  
"I asked her out Harry, she knocked me back, heh, said she just liked me as a friend."  
  
"She told you, no so you treat her like crap, damnit Ron I thought you were better than that?" Harry glared at his friend.  
  
"Oh F*#k off Potter." With that, Ron stood up and stormed off heading towards Quality Quiddich supplies.  
  
Harry just stared at his friend in shock, he knew Ron could be petty at times but this was a new low even for him. Suddenly screams started to fill the air. Cries of Crucio and Expelliaramus and other magic spells filled the air, explosions of light and sound rocked the street. Wizards and witches ran from the battle as Death Eaters and Aurors came apparating into the street of Diagon alley to do battle  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry bolted from where he stood...*that was Mione!* Drawing his wand he ran towards the confrontation fire curses and hexes at anyone wearing Death Eater robes. He could see her cowering in a corner her wand out casting hexes on any Death eater who got to close. Flashes of green light find the night as the Death eaters began to use the killing curse to turn the battle to their favor. Harry ran grabbing Hermione's hand dragging her from the corner trying to find a path through the fight.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fancy Harry Potter my master is sure to award me greatly at the news of your death."  
  
Harry turned as the Death Eater raised his wand and cried out "CRUCIO!" and he fell to his knee's as pain wracked his body.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione raised her wand just as the Death eater turned his on her..."Crucio you filthy Mudblood!" Shrieking in agony, she collapsed curling into a fetal position.  
  
Harry barely had time to gather his wits as he heard an Asian accent call out to the Death Eater. "You in the dress, pick on someone your own size!" Surprised the last thing the Death Eater heard was Mouko Takabisha!  
  
Harry stared in shock as ball of blue energy sailed from the young mans hands slamming into the Death Eater blowing him through the wall. The young man sported a red Chinese shirt and a black pigtail his smile a satisfied smirk, beside him stood a pretty girl around the same age wearing a yellow sundress with blue-black hair. "Hermione" Harry turned gathering up his crying best friend rocking her gently before he turned to the pair "H...H...How the hell did you do that!" Harry yelled at the boy. The girl flashed Harry a stunning smile and turned to the left slightly as a Death eater tried to run down the alley past her roughly shoving her aside in his panic.  
  
"BAKA!" The young girl yelled and all Harry could do was gape as a Huge mallet materialized in her hands slamming down on the Death Eater sending him on a one way trip to the lands of the sandman. Harry's brain couldn't take anymore and his mouth just shut down as he held the sobbing Hermione  
  
The Asian girl turned to Harry and smiled briefly. "Sorry about that, is your girlfriend ok?" Harry just blinked giving her a clueless expression she recognized to easily from her fiancés face and she sighed. "Look we are staying at the Leaky Cauldron maybe you should come with us till all this is cleaned up." Nodding dumbly, Harry just stood helping Hermione to her feet.  
  
"Who are you people?"  
  
The youth grinned sheepishly his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head at his side mirroring his motions exactly even though she didn't realize it, the girl did the same. "Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome....sorry bout this."  
  
**************************  
  
The four teenagers sat around a table in the Leaky Cauldron with four glasses of Butter beer on the table. Harry looked at the two new arrivals. "What was that blue energy blast you fired?" He looked at Akane. "And where did you get that Mallet from?"  
  
Ranma shrugged slightly. "I'm a martial artist it's what's called a Chi Blast I focus my life force and confidence inwards and force the energy out into my hand and fire it off." Akane smiled and nudged him with an elbow. "What this baka means is he uses is ego as a weapon, as for Mallet sama I don't know where I get it from I just reach out when I want it, usually when this baka has annoyed me and there it is."  
  
Hermione blinked. "You mean that it's not magic?"  
  
"Nope Just 12 years of training and her short temper." Ranma oompfed as Akane elbowed his side. "Violent Tomboy...We don't know any magic though usually love potions or the occasional magic artifact have been used against us but we don't know any magic  
  
"So if you don't know magic why are you two here in Diagon Alley?" Hermione smiled at Akane liking the quick-tempered Asian girl for some reason. "Are you here with someone?"  
  
Ranma smirked. "We are going to Hogwarts this term, Sensei Dumbledore brought us here, we were just out exploring when the fight started, saw those guys in the cloaked firing spells at woman and children so we decided to help out."  
  
"Who are your new friends Harry?"  
  
The teenagers turned to the voice and Harry jumped from his seat. "HAGRID!" Akane and Ranma leapt to their feet falling into a fighting stance glaring at the half giant.  
  
"It's a dojo destroyer!"  
  
Hagrid looked surprised at the reaction from the two kids. "I'm a what?"  
  
"Ranma, Akane calm down this is Hagrid he's a teacher at Hogwarts he's our friend." Hermione laughed as the pair of martial artists facefaulted onto the floor. "Hagrid this is Ranma and Akane they are going to Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Well pleased ta meet ya I'm the care of magical creatures professor but you can just call me Hagrid." The two teens relaxed and bowed in greeting.  
  
"Sorry about that Hagrid but you look a lot like a Dojo Destroyer who came to my fathers Dojo once." Akane smiled as she sat back down.  
  
"Anyway Harry, Arthur Weasely is worried sick about you and Hermione there; asked if I saw you to tell you to go meet him and the other Weasely's at Gringotts so ya can all go back to the Burrow."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well I guess this is goodbye till September the first." He stood up Hermione at his side and reached out and shook Ranma's hand. Akane surprised Hermione by pulling her and then Harry into a warm hug.  
  
"Come on Kids lets go." Hagrid waved at the Akane and Ranma as he led Harry and Hermione out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Bye Harry, bye Hermione." Akane smiled as she sat down at the table again and reached out slipping her hand into Ranma's. "Why is it no matter where you go chaos always turns up."  
  
To be Continued ****************  
  
AN: I know this was a short chapter but I just couldn't figure out a way to make it longer without waffling pointlessly. So please dun send reviews complaining about the length....hopefully the next chapter will be a lot bigger 


	5. Prats, Ferrets, PigtailedGirls Pt1 Rev

The Return of the Phoenix Author: Kai-Lun-Mau  
  
Chapter 3: Prats, Ferrets and Pigtailed girls *Part 1*  
  
Hagrid grinned behind his bushy beard his eyes crinkling as he watched Hermione and Harry hold hands as they made their way towards Gringotts to meet their friends, a totally innocent gesture but it spoke volumes that both teens were comfortable enough with each other to do it. "So you two have you got everything you need for start of term?"  
  
They sighed in tandem. "No the Death Eaters attacked while Hermione was going for her books, we are going to have to ask Mr. Weasely if we can go back and get them.  
  
"No worries you two I'm pretty sure Arthur Weasely will think of something, so how did you two meet those two back at the leaky cauldron?"  
  
Harry sighed and Hermione's face paled as Harry recounted their encounter with the Death Eaters and the weird attacks that Ranma and Akane used on their foes.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you two are ok but you should be more careful Harry, you know yourself Voldemort wants you dead."  
  
Harry glared up at Hagrid. "What do you want me to do, next time I hear Mione scream just run the other way?"  
  
"Harry it's ok." Hermione squeezed his hand gently and looked at him a pink tinge in her cheek. "Hagrid's right your too important to the world to risk yourself for me."  
  
"Now Hermione I never said that, I just said Harry should be more careful is all."  
  
Harry came to a stop pulling Hermione to a halt beside him. "What kind of Hero would I be if I let my best friend get hurt and don't help her huh?" Without thinking his hand came up to gently touch her cheek his emerald eyes meeting her chestnut brown ones. "I can't do this alone Mione, I can't keep fighting if I lose the people I care most about." Hermione's face exploded in crimson when his fingers touched her cheek and she was speechless. Harry flinched dropping his hand his own face mirroring hers. "Um...Eh...We better go catch up with Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid just grinned at Harry when the two teenagers ran back to his side as they rounded a corner coming face to face with Gringotts Bank.  
  
"Harry!....Hermione!" Molly Weasely scooped the pair of blushing teens into a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried about you two!"  
  
"Relax now Molly they are safe and sound now." Arthur Weasely shook his head at his wife's actions.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Weasely we weren't able to finish our shopping we still need most of our supplies." Hermione winced as she felt a rib creak from Mrs. Weasely's hug.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione if you give Molly or myself your money we'll make sure all your supplies will be waiting for you come time to go."  
  
"Mr. Weasely where's Ron?" Harry looked around hoping for some sign of his friend and sighed when he saw the look on Arthur's face. "He's still mad huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Harry what's wrong between you and Ron." Arthur looked worried, not liking the rift growing between his son and his best friend.  
  
"I wish I knew Mr. Weasely, no offense but Ron's acting like a prat."  
  
Molly frowned but refrained from commenting because she knew that Harry was right about Ron's behavior. "Come on you two lets get you back home." With that they waved goodbye to Hagrid and walked into Gringotts to use the Floo network to go back to the Burrow.  
  
******************  
  
September 1st  
  
Several days later things had not improved as each day passed Ron became more bad tempered and irritable things getting to the point where Harry was sleeping in the same room as Fred and George and neither boy was talking to the other. That day they arrived at Kings Cross station early an uncomfortable silence surrounded the once close trio of friends.  
  
Making their way on to Platform 3/4 Harry and Hermione let their eyes wander around the crowds looking for any sign of the blue hair or the jet- black pigtail and red silk shirt.  
  
"I don't see any sign of Ranma or Akane Harry, do you think they are coming?"  
  
Harry grinned at his friend. "I hope so Mione I wanna see if Ranma will teach me how to do that energy blast, its like something....." He trailed off as he saw a flash of a crimson shirt.  
  
"Stupid old woman! I swear it's a secret society or something I'm halfway across the world and they are still throwing water at me!"  
  
Harry blinked as Akane and another new girl approached the train. "Um...Akane where's Ranma and who's your friend?"  
  
Akane giggled earning a dirty look from Ranma as she squeezed some of the water from his damp shirt and sighed. "I'm Ranma sorry about this."  
  
Harry looked skeptical, Hermione looked at excited this was something new and Ron glared at Harry. "You said Ranma was a guy....maybe you need new glasses Harry cause she's definitely not a guy!" Ron turned to Ranma flashing her a cocky grin. "Ron Weasely, maybe when we get to Hogwarts you'll let me show you around." He reached for Ranmas hand trying to be smooth and kissed the back of it.  
  
"HEY!" Ranma yanked his hand out Ron's grip wiping the back of it on his cloak and glared. "I'm a guy damn it!" He bopped Ron on the head and stormed off towards the train.  
  
Akane was shaking hard trying to contain her laughter tears trickling down her cheeks at the sight of Ranma in a mood and Ron lying on the station platform dazed and the confused look on Harry's face.  
  
"Cursed pools of sorrow yes?"  
  
Akane blinked and nodded in answer to Hermione's question. "How did you know?"  
  
"She probably read it in one of her stupid books...knowing her probably Hogwarts a history." Ron sneered at Hermione again showing what a know it all she was and was shocked when her hand connected with his cheek  
  
"F*CK YOU!" Hermione dropped her hand and ran off vanishing into the crowd on the station platform.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Akane glared at Ron and took after the younger girl while Harry just glared at Ron.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Till my best friend comes back Ron you better just stay away from me cause right now I'd rather hang around with Malfoy than you." Harry shook his head sadly and turned walking towards the train.  
  
"See if I care Potter, who needs you!" Ron glared at Harry's back as he walked away and climbed onto the train. *I'll just sit with Seamus and Dean!*  
  
**********  
  
An: I know this is short but it's only the first part as at the moment I'm too busy to commit a lot of time to this at the moment. 


	6. Author Notes

Author notes: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews so far, kindly keep them coming. Just so everyone knows i now have a Prereader so the days of sucky grammar and typo's are hopefully a thing of the past i'm sure you will be all pleased by that news i know i am.  
  
I would spell check and grammar check myself but i am using word pad which if you have any knowledge of word processing is the bare minimum of utilities. Again i apollogise for the typos and grammar and from now on hopefully it will be a lot better quallity  
  
DreamSweeper, Jerry Unipeg, Goku90504, Dark Topaz, Cherry Ookami, Tigris, Sakura Chan, Materia-Blade, Jiriki, Rhysel Ash, Silver Angel, Ryudo Ray, Setsuri, Sonic, Lunarian, Koyasha, Calmest Card, Mistress Altverse and Last but not least the man who has taken it upon himself to Preread and correct my innave drivel Taxzombie. Thanks all of you and i hope that you will all continue to be entertained by my story  
  
And Goku90504 the rift isn't really part of the Harry Potter universe. Ron is very OOC but its a way i feel he could go, it's obvious throughout the books that he is a bad tempered jealous Git at times and i think if Hermione liked Harry more than him he would get like this.  
  
And finally Moryath I would like to say your reviews have been the most helpful....but i would be lying as it is very painfully obvious you aren't even reading my story. You wanna flame me go right ahead i couldn't care less but heres a hint...i have 30+ Reviews so far and except for you everyone likes this story, how the chars are written out and where the story is going. You wanna criticise my story then be constructive like other people have otherwise just quit reading it. Oh yeah NEWS FLASH!!........Hermione's parents are muggles chances if she swears she's going to use muggle swear words. If you think my story is really that bad i want to ask you one question. Why are you still reading it go bug somebody else because it seems fairly obvious you are flaming simply for the sake of flaming. 


	7. Apollogies

Apollogies:  
  
Hi guys look i apollogise for the delay in posting the next chapter of my story but as i told you in my ealier story my girlfriend was pregnant with twins but there have been some severe complications and she has gone into early labour at only 4 months along so my priority is her.  
  
For those interested the chapter is two thirds completed and once things has calmed down and my girlfriend and my sons are ok i'll finish and get it posted.  
  
On another note i'm tired of people telling me there are continuity errors how one minute Dumbledore is writing a letter next minute it's Mcgonnagal...HELLO! no where in the prologue does it say dumbledore was writing a letter especially to Ranma...and if you check the damn books all letters are signed by Mcgonnagal...so please all of you stop bitching about something that dont exsist 


	8. Prats, Ferrets, PigtailedGirls Pt2

The Return of the Phoenix Author: Kai Lun Mau  
  
Chapter 3: Prats, Ferrets and Pigtailed Girls: Part 2  
  
Hermione stormed through the crowds of Hogwart students, tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't believe how mean Ron was being, it was like being back in first year again before the Troll. Shaking with anger and a lot of hurt she yanked open a carriage door and climbed into an empty compartment and just sat there glaring at anyone who tried to get in it. Right now all she wanted was to be left alone.  
  
On the Platform a whistle blew signalling that the train was due to depart and the remaining students climbed aboard all ready for a new term. Ranma and Akane pulled open door to the carriage climbing inside glancing at Hermione who sat pressed into the corner of the compartment. Akane watched quietly for a few moment and sat on the chair next to Hermione and just pulled the smaller girl into a hug.  
  
"Whats going on with you and the boy with red hair Hermione?" Ranma asked with his usual degree of subtlty and tact.  
  
Akane glowered at him and she felt Hermione tense up in her arms. "Ranma what did i tell you about opening your mouth without engaging your brain?"  
  
In the hug Hermione sniffed and giggled as the pair started to trade insults. Smiling Akane let her new friend go. "So feel better now?"  
  
Hermione nodded and accept a handkerchief from Akane to wipe her face. "Yeah thank you." She pulled away from Akane and settled back into the corner and looked at Ranma "To answer your question Rons mad at me because I don't like him the way he wants me to like him, so he's being a shit."  
  
Ranma nodded "Kinda like me and Shampoo."  
  
Hermione blinked and looked at Ranma then Akane before looking back at Ranma. "Whats your shampoo got to do with Ron being an ass?"  
  
Akane giggled and shook her head. "No not shampoo it's Xian Pu but it sounds like shampoo in Japan she's one of Ranma's little groupies."  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. "I get that...but Shampoo???"  
  
Ranma snorted with amusement. "You think thats bad her boyfriend is called Moouse and her great grand mother is called Cologne."  
  
At that Hermione just giggled. "You are kidding right....?" She just looked at them as they both shook their heads.  
  
"Chinese Amazons....one of the reasons I decided to accept Dumbledores invitation to come here....they like to mess around with magic artifacts and try and get me to marry Shampoo." Ranma shuddered as he remembered some of their tricks  
  
"Marry Shampoo why?"  
  
Akane glared at her fiance. "Because that baka and his panda father think with thier stomachs and not with their brains."  
  
"Well well well if it isn't the mudblood...where's Weasle and Potty, mudblood and who are these two...more mudbloods?"  
  
The three new friends turned to the now open carriage door to see Malfoy and his two cronies at his shoulders. Hermione sighed. "Go away ferret I'm not in the mood."  
  
Malfoy flushed. "Careful Mudblood potty isnt here to protect you this time." At his back Crabbe and Golye cracked their knuckles and tried to loom menacingly.  
  
Akane frowned and looked at Hermione. "Um...what does mudblood mean?"  
  
"It's a bad word for magical people who have non magical parents he's saying we are unclean or dirty blooded." Sitting across from the girls Ranma smirked at he scanned the three in the doorway know that the big two were bully's nothing more and none of the three of them had any skill at martial arts, but he sat up a frown replacing the smirk when he heard what mudblood means.  
  
"Ranma did he just call us burakumin?" Akane glared at the three boys in the doorway and started emmit her signature red battle aura.  
  
Ranma eeped knowing that either Mallet sama or a full blown ass whooping was on the cards for the three boys decided to try out a little something he picked up off of Soun channeling his Ki through his body his aura burst to life...but not it's customary blue glow, instead iniateted a full blown demon head attack. "BOO!"  
  
Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle quivered in fear the blood draining from their faces as the massive head glared at them it's forked tongue flickering about their faces and when it spoke it was like it's words pressed the button in the brain marked Primal terror and the three took off at high speeds actually getting stuck in the doorway for a moment as all three tried to escape at once  
  
Harry prowled the length of the train searching the compartments for Hermione a frown marring his face at Rons attitude when he was confronted by the sight of Malfoy and his cronies popping out of a compartment like a cork out of a bottle, the three tumbling to the ground scrambling over each other in their haste to get away. Cautiously Harry peeked around the door frame and was greeted by the site of a smug looking Ranma and Akane and Hermione clinging to each other tears running down their faces laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. "Um, did i miss something?"  
  
The three friends just looked at each the laughter stopping for a moment before starting all over this time Ranma joining in laughing just as hard as the two girls.  
  
TBC....  
  
An: YEs after much Prodding poking and finally a threat that i will be sleeping on the couch if i don't get this finished and posted the next instalment of my fic is complete. I would like to give a shout out to all of you wonderful people and your comments and support for me and my girlfriend.....THANK YOU!!!!  
  
On a more tedious note it seems that yet again the same parties are flaming my story but this time they have crossed the line.....I have no reason to lie about what i have done or not done. And perhaps these parties should spend more time writing their own fics than annoying others with their comments. 


	9. Guess who is coming to dinner

Chapter 5: Guess who is coming to Dinner by Kai Lun Mau  
  
Thankfullly the remainder of the trip on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful as the four new friends shared their adventures with one and other. Soon enough the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and they stepped out onto the platform. Harry and Hermione friwned slightly when there was no sign of Hagrid on the platform. Instead a new professor was calling for the first years to follow her. Ranma and Akane just stood staring up at the masssive castle in the distance in awe.  
  
Harry grinned at the expression. "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione giggled and grabbed Akanes hand and tugged her towards the carriages. As Ranma and Harry turned to follow them both the boys stopped and stared at the...Horses between the posts.  
  
"What the hell are those things?!?" In all the years previous Harry had never seen these creatures before. "Hermione what are they?"  
  
"Ugly aren't they." Ranma chuckled as one of the horse turned to glare at him almost.  
  
Hermione looked at the two boys as if they had lost their minds. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry and Ranma looked at her as if she was nuts. "Cant you see the ruddy big black horses pulling the carriages?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry patiently. "Harry there is nothing there."  
  
Akane snickered and looked at Ranma. "Baka your seeing things because Hermione is right theres nothing there both of you."  
  
"Ahem." The four of them turned almost as one as a very odd looking girl with blonde hair and radishes hanging from her ears like earing shuffled passed. "You can see them can't you, least I'm not the only one anymore."  
  
Hermione glowered. "See what, theres nothing there!"  
  
The blonde girl just keep walking past them towards an empty carriage, her voice soft with an almost dreamy expression on her face. "They are invisible." She said this as if it were the blatantly obvious before she vanished into a carriage  
  
((AN: Sorry i just had to have Luna in this she is such a cool character....odd as hell but still cool))  
  
The four friends stared at the odd girl for a moment before the climbed into the carriage to make their way towards the school.  
  
**********  
  
It was offical Ranma was in Heaven, sure mountains of food were placed all over the table and there was no pops to try and steal it from him, his hands blurred at almost chestnut fist speeds as he piled pork, chicken beef and all manner of vegtables onto his plate. Ron was getting mad everytime he reached for something on the table it would vanish, his stimach was seriously protesting and he was fast losing his temper, he had already confronted his brothers thinking it was some kind of gag but after the vehement denial he started to look up and down the table and watched as Ranma's food kept disappearing and reappearing on his plate. Scowling he raised his wand and aimed it in Ranma's Direction muttering under his breath he fired the spell across the table only to watch in horror and somehow without knowing what he was doing Ranma's hand blurred grabbing a clean silver plate and deflecting the curse off the mirrored surface back along its original path.  
  
The whole Gryffindor table exploded into laughter when Run disappeared in a bright flash of purple, the light faded and Ron could been seen lying on the floor of the great hall his teeth fused together. He struggled to pry his jaws apart and was failing miserably. He gulped as a shadow fell upon him and he looked up to see McGonagall standing over him.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor and take yourself to the Hospital wing Mr Weasely, we will discuss your little...performance after the feast." Glancing along the table at Ranma and Akane she smiled at the pair. "Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you will be staying in Gryffindor tower for the time being and being aware of your....condition has made arrangements that you and Miss Tendo will share a dorm together, you are being shown a great deal of trust here please do not abuse it."  
  
Harry watched as his prat of a best friend stormed out of the great hall red faced with anger or embarassment, he wasn't sure which at the moment before he turned to look at Ranma. "How did you do that I've never seen anyone move that fast!"  
  
Ranma put down the chicken drumstick he was holding to look at Harry curiously. "Do what?"  
  
Akane shook her head in disgust at her fiances antics whilst Hermione giggled as Harry face faulted onto the table.  
  
"If i could have your attention please." The whole great hall turned their attention to Dumbledore as he stood at the head table. "I have a few announcements to make this year, First years should note that the forbidden forst is off limits to all students ,Hogsmeade trips are available to all students third year and above with the correct permission slips, and I would like to annouce that we have two new students gracing us from the shores of Japan who will be staying here at the castle for the time being, a Mr Ranma Saotome and a Miss Akane Tendo, do try to make their stay here as welcome as possible."  
  
At the gryffindor table the pair stood Akane bowing her head respectfully whilst Ranma grinned and flashed the victory sign. Over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy glared at the two newcomers making silent vows to pay them back for humiliating him on the train.  
  
Soon enough the feast was over and Harry and Hermione who had been made 5th year prefects stood along with their 6th and 7th year counterparts and gestured for Ranma and Akane to follow them with the first years to the common room.  
  
************  
  
Ranma And Akane followed after their friends acting like tourists in a strange city as the watched the paintings move and the suits of armour watch them as they passed. Finally the arrived at portrait of the fat lady and Alicia Spinnet the Head girl gave the pass word.  
  
"Phoenix fire."  
  
At the pass word Ranma visably flinched as memories of Saffron and his fireballs flashed through his mind and his hands curled into fists so tight his knuckles cracked. Akane noticing his sudden change in demeanor gently placed her hand on his back and rubbed his spine softly.  
  
"Its ok...you beat him, I'm still here...."  
  
Saying nothing his fingers uncurled and he reached for her hand grasping it possesively as they made their way through the portal into the scarlet and gold common room.  
  
TBC...  
  
An: Sorry its taking me as long to update this as up to this point i have had an evil case of writers block and i have also been mugged by several other plots for my other fics but I have finally gotten back to this fic and i am on a roll as i should have another chapter possibly even two or three done by the end of the week. 


	10. Akane, Potions, Armageddon!

AN: Before i continue with the next chapter I am just going to point out a few facts. This os a crossover fic that means I as a writer am trying my best to combine to totally different stories to make a rather enjoyable fic....there are going to be continuity errors its unavoidable.

Ranma never recieved his Hogwarts letter because untill the battle with Saffron his abilities where dormant...Akane only recieved her Invite because Dumbledore wants Ranma at hogwarts this year. I am not saying that they will have no magical abilities by the time the fic is over but at the moment they don't. As for it not being in depth enough i also realise this and have decided i will rewrite this fic ONLY after I finish it

Point 2: Teal newsflash I am from the UK...I have lived both north and south of the border and i can testify that the only time people say sod off is when they are joking about. As for Hermione not getting emmotional Kindly have a look in Book 1 when she gets upset at rons comments after charms class or Book 3 where she throws a wobbly and slaps Malfoy...or book 4 when Harry an Ron make up and she stomps her foot and runs off crying. I would quote book 5 but i have only read it once. 

And now on with the story

Chapter 6: Akane, Potions, Armageddon!

Ranma lay there relaxing in the glorious feel of a real bed and no Pop trying to wake him up at 6am with sneak attacks or buckets of water it was a new expierence for him and one he was enjoying greatly.

"Ranma it's time to get up, we have got to get down to breakfast." Akane stared at the coccoon of blankets that her fiance was hiding underneathe. 

"Nooooooo comfy not leaving." He curled deeper into the warmth and tried to ignore the prodding if his fiance wqhen suddenly he felt hands slipping across his ankles and with a heave he slid across the cotton sheet and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ugh you Kawaikune Tomboy that was uncalled for!" Ranma grumbled as he untangled himself from the blankets his head popping out to glare at Akane only to come face to face with Harry while in the background Hermione and Akane stood laughing.

"Well not that i know what Kawaikune means but last time I checked I was a guy not a girl."

Akane her face red with laughter looked at Harry. "He called you uncute!" Before she dissolved into giggles yet again.

Harry grinned down at the struggling Ranma. "Well I'm quite glad you find me unattractive Ranma cause if you did I'd be really worried."

Not having a responce for this Ranma just blew a raspberry at his three friends and pulled his eyelid down before he extracted himself from the blankets and made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up and stiffened and blushed when he heard a whispered cute butt before he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him cutting off the laughter.

************* 

Soon enough the four of them made their way down to breakfast in the great hall. As usual Akane sighed as she watched Ranma pull his impression of a human vaccum cleaner

"You do realise that your father isn't here don't you?" Akane asked him. 

Ranma came to a stop mid bite his sausage halted at his lips. "Um...sorry Ak-chan...old habits."

Harry and Hermione groaned as they looked over their time tables. "God double potions first thing, with the Slytherins again!"

Harry sighed as he tucked his time table away into his pocket he grumbled as he stabbed at his breakfast with a fork. "I swear Snape is the one who makes up the class time tables to torture us Gryffindors."

Akane looked over at them and frowned. "Potions, Snape?" Ranma totally oblivious to everything just kept on eating.

"Hermione nodded. "Yeah Snape is the potions master at Hogwarts, basicly he teaches us how to brew potions properly by telling us what ingredients to use and how many ingredients go in it and how long to cook it for."

Ranma basicly ignored what Hermione was saying, he'd had enough expeirence with weird potions with the Amazons but when he heard the word cook his natural instinct for self preservation kicked in. "Cooking!" Hermione and Harry looked at Ranma strangely after his outburst whilst Akane flushed with embarrassment. "Um...Akane...how about we miss this class out huh I really don't feel like getting poisoned on the first day here."

Akane started to glow as Ranma started off on his little rant about her lack of any ability to cook anything but curry. Slowly Ranma trailed off and gulped nervously when he saw the wooden bench Akane was sitting on start to smolder and char. "Um...Akane...Ak-Chan...calm down k....just don't lose your temper Tomboy." Too late he realised his mistake as he got up close and personal with the floor.

Akane sniffed as she made Mallet sama disappear and stormed out of the great hall amid the whispers and stares over what she had just done. At the Teachers table McGonnagle was having a fit whilt Madam Pomfrey was rushing to the aide of Ranma whilst Dumbledore just laughed. "Poppy Minerva calm down you will see in a moment why."

With a creek as his body unfolded it'self from the crater he could be heard grumbling under his breath about violent macho tomboys whilst Harry had tears running down his face from laughter and Hermione just stared in shock. "Ranma are you ok?"

Ranma grunted as he straightened himself up and looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine, she musta been feeling generous cause that one barely hurt." He grabbed his bag with a sigh. "We better get topotions before she starts cooking on her own."

"Look Ranma it cant be that bad now can it?" Harry looked at his new friend curiously as they made their way down to the dungeon.

"Harry anytime Akane cooks anything besides her curry I end up in hospital getting my stomach pumped, I really dun wanna think about what she's create using magical ingredients, so lets go."

***********

Potions was the same as always with snape taking points off of Gryffindor everytime Harry moved or Hermione answered a question. Next to them Neville was trying desperately to follow the whispered instructions Hermione was giving whilst on the table behind the Ranma and Akane where having an even worse time.

"No dragons eye not toad wart, only an ounce not the whole Jar." Ranma looked at their cauldron which was supposed to be a crimson colour but instead was a kind of Vomit yellow mixed with purple. "Um Professor Snape I think this has went wrong." 

Snape swooped like the weird Bat mutant he is and stared at the bubbling mess in the cauldron. "And what exactly is this mess supposed to be...could it be possible to have finally found two students worse at this than Longbottom?" Over at his cauldron Neville glared at Snapes back whilst Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at the cauldron and cast the spell to empty its contents when something went wrong. Instead of vanishing the gloop seemed to absorb the spell and slowly it started to ooze out onto the floor with a rather disgusting squishy sound.

The class watched in horror as the mutant potion seemed to grow in size till it covered nearly half the class room floating in the messy a dragons eyeball seemed to focus on Snape and the and the front of it split open like a mouth. "Mamma!" It squeaked. Snape looked appalled and aimed his wand at the mutant potion again. "Scorgify!" 

Again the spell hit and again it did nothing except seemed to make the potion expand. "MAMMA!" It squealed and surged forward and with a really disgusting slurping sound covered Professor Snape.

By this point the class had fled in horror leaving Ranma, Akane, Hermione and Harry watching with an amused horrified expression on their faces as they watched Akanes potion ooze out into the hallway an Irate Professor Snape floating inside it his arms crossed glaring at the four Gryffindors he could be quite clearly mouthing fifty points from their house.

*********** 

Soon enough the Potion had made its way from the dungeon and was slithering across the entrance hall towards the main doors,cauldron on it's back like a size ten snail with a size one shell on it's back. Snape still floating in the middle with a disgruntled expression on his face as the other Teachers and students watched in fascination, some of them laughing as the mutant was making it's break to freedom.

Harry looked at the Headmaster trying his best to hold in his laughter. "What are we going to do Professor, it seems to be resistant to Magic and as much as it pains me we need to free Professor Snape." 

Dumbledores eyes sparkled with amusement. "As difficult as it maybe to let a fellow Professor suffer needlessly, I'm afraid we shall just have to wait till the creature either passes Professor Snape by either doing the toilet or throwing him up, I'm sure that Serverus isn't very edible."

In the background several mumbled comments involving slimy git, greasy mutant and freak when the doors suddenly opened and Hagrid made his way inside and took one look at the Mutant potion and went Awwwwwwwww.

TBC...

AN: Just like to inform people that i have removed the option that all Reviewers have to be logged in so all of ya review away and please I dun read Ranma/Other fics and flame them for having a different pairing so kindly do not do it to me or i may have to change my mind


	11. Bad dreams and disturbing visions

An: Yes yes i know it's been a while since I updated this and I have been working on other stories as I've had wicked writers block for this fic. Thats over as you can see by the fact there is a new chapter, but I want to make a point. DO NOT USE MY REVIEW OPTION TO BITCH AT EACH OTHER. You wanna discuss the finer points of ooc and pairings do it in a forum or through e-mail. And just so you know where I stand I believe Xavien is is correct, everything is a matter of opinion and to me mine comes first followed by my wife's and then my readers and as the majority of you have no problems with my story. Yes I know there are plot holes and my grammar is bad, but I am rewriting as you read this but I fully intend to finish this version first and then re-address the problems, If you don't like my attitude thats your choice:

Chapter 8: Bad dreams and disturbing visions..

Akane rose early the next morning to get ready for her classes hoping that today would go better than the day before. She glanced at Ranma's bed seeing the blankets tossed aside but no sign of him. Dressing quickly she made her way out into the common room to find most of the furniture moved to the sides of the room and Ranma performing one of his more rudimentary Kata's. Quietly so as not to disturb his concentration she settled down into one of the air chairs and watched as her fiance flowed from form to form as fluid as a river flowing it's course. Slowly other student began to rise from the dorms ready for breakfast only to walk down the stairs and slowly circle the room as they watched Ranma practice. 

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Akane final tore her eyes away from Ranma to look at Hermione and Harry. Hermione watched with her mouth open in shock as Ranma seemed to defy gravity and began to move faster than most people were even able to see. "H-how is he doing this, it's impossible!"

Akane smiled a sad smile as she turned her gaze back to Ranma. "No it's possible, Ranma was taught nothing but Martial Arts since he was a child. He also picked up a few bad habits as well on the way. His father took him on a ten year training trip and now he is one of the best martial artists in the world. He may not always fight fair but he does always win."

Soon enough Ranma came to a halt and he blinked as he suddenly noticed the room full of people. "Um, hey watcha all staring at?."

Akane smiled at his cluelessness. "Come on Baka it's time for breakfast." Rising from the arm chair she grabbed his hand as he continued to stare at the gawking gryffindors and dragged him through the portrait hole.

**********************

She squeezed his hand gently as they made their way along the corridors towards the main hall when her curiosity got the better if her. "How come you were up so early?"

Ranma tensed and pulled his hand from hers. "I felt like it."

Akane frowned ignoring the urge to reach for mallet sama and folded her arms across her chest. "I know you Ranma you'd sleep all day if you get away with it. Why were you really up."

Ranma turned to face her a scowl on his handsome face and he glared at Akane. "I had a nightmare, happy now? The big bad Ranma Saotome was scared of a bad dream!"

The urge to smack him with the hammer grew but she refrained, instead she lowered her arms and she gently reached for his hand. "No I'm not happy, I woke up and you weren't there I was worried about you.

Ranma sighed as she felt her small delicate hand slip into his, he always wondered how she kept her hands so soft considering all the bricks she smashed. "I'm sorry Kane, it just freaked me out, I dun mean to snap at ya."

Akane smiled slightly. "Do you want to tell me about it?

Ranma frowned slightly. "We were back at Jusendo after I beat Saffron and we were in the water, but this time you wouldn't wake up, I screamed and screamed but you just wouldn't open your eyes." He croaked out the end of the dream and stared at the floor. He looked up as he felt a small pair of arms slip around him.

"It was a dream Ranma, see I'm right here." She looked up and her brown eyes locked on his blue and before she knew what was happening his arms had encircled her and he was kissing her. She mewled as his mouth plundered hers in the firey display that was all Ranma, and soon far to soon for both teens the kiss ended.

"Wow!"

Akane just leaned against his chest gasping for breath, her knee's weak and her face flushed. Not trusting herself to speak she just clung to him with a silly grin on her face. Ranma smiled. "So shall we go for breakfast?" Slipping out of her hug he took her hand and they both began the trek to the great hall.

*************************

As they entered the great hall to eat the first thing they noticed was most of the school seemed in good spirits and everyone was talking about what had happened to Professor Snape. During breakfast Akane was congratulated by the rest of her class mates of finally putting the potions master in his place. Looking somewhat embarrassed Akane tried to focus on her breakfast while at her side Ranma was trying his best not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of Akane being congratulated for one of her cooking disasters and the first thing he intended to do after classes today was send an owl to Kasumi and his mom telling them about it. He glanced at Akane's wrist watch and stood and grinned at his fiance. "We need to go it's almost time for Defense against the Dark Arts." 

Akane glanced at her watch and sighed as she pushed her plate away hoping that this class would go a lot better than potions. As a group the gryffindors all rose and made their way out into the corridors and stopped as they came face to face with a truly disturbing sight, a semi clothed Serverus Snape, if you could call what was left of his robes semi clothed. The two groups stared at each other and for once Snape's animosity and hatred was not aimed at the boy who lived but instead of she who can't cook.

Akane blanched at the sight of the furious potions teacher and took a step backwards squeezing Ranma's hand. Soon enough Snape scowled and turned and strode away with as much dignity afforded to a man who's backside was clearly visible to everyone who could see. As he disappeared down into the dungeons and slowly but surely the gryffidor students began to laugh, all except Neville who glanced at Harry his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh god I'm scarred for life."

***************

TBC...

An: I dun mind getting constructive Criticisms but if all your going to do is complain about ooc or pairings kindly don't bother reviewing


	12. Notes

AN Regarding Return of the Phoenix.

Hey people yes I know it's been a long time since I updated this fic and In all honesty I wont be updating this one any longer as in retrospect I while happy with the idea and some of the chapters feel it's too rough to be continued. What I am doing and will continue to do is Rewrite it. The first installment is already posted under the original name of The Return of the Phoenix (Revised) and I should have the second installment up in a few days. I really hope that the new version meets your approval

Yours Truly,

Kai Lun Mau


End file.
